Video games have increased in popularity and complexity in recent years. Today's video games have many more features and can sometimes be much more difficult than video games of the past. Many users enjoy the challenge of today's difficult video games. Furthermore, rewards can provide motivation to many users and can help maintain their interest in the games. These rewards may have value in the gaming environment or in the real world. However, some users may exploit a reward system offered by a video game in order to cheat and gain rewards illegitimately. A user that cheats can gain an unfair advantage over users who play by the rules, disturb the economic balance within game applications, and cheat game providers out of their resources. This can result in a degraded experience for legitimate players do not engage in illegitimate activities.